Wedding Dress
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Jauh didasar hatinya, ia menyesal karena ia telah kalah. Andai saja dulu ia lebih cepat menyatakan perasaannya. Andai saja ia dapat meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia begitu mencintai dirinya. Mungkin saat ini dirinyalah yang akan berdiri diatas altar untuk menanti kedatangan Baekhyun. ChanBaeK slight KrisBaek / GS / RnR jusseyo?


Title : Wedding Dress

Author : Aul_Ondubu

Genre : Romance, Hurts, Angst(?), SG, Songfict.

Length : Oneshoot

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kris Wu

Mentioned : Xi Luhan

.

.

Well, ini sebenernya ff rekuesan dari Rhanii saengie yang dibuat berdasarkan salah satu MV dari Taeyang Big Bang yang berjudul sama; Wedding Dress. Dan kebetulan saya juga suka dengan lagu ini, jadi ya saya buatin deh ... ^^

Tapi sebelumnya sorry juga sih kalo jadinya makin absurd bin abstrak. Ada beberapa yang saya ubah disini, jadi ngga plek ketiplek banget sama di MV-nya.

Again and again... ini hanya ff lama Aul yang kembali aul remake ke dalam pairing EXO. Hehe. Harap maklum, aul bener-bener lagi mabok nih sama anak-anak EXO ... :D

Versi asli dari ff ini adalah JinBoon atau Jinki & Gweboon (Key yeoja Vers.) Bagi yang ingin membaca versi asli dari ff ini bisa di check langsung ke account fb aul: **Aul Ondubu.**

.

.

.

Happy Reading buat yg mau reading. :)

.

.

.

++_Wedding Dress_++

**_Pernikahan tidak hanya sebuah upacara keagamaan yang identik dengan kesakralannya,_**

**_Tetapi pernikahan adalah sebuah simbol nyata dari bersatunya dua hati insan manusia yang terikat dengan sebuah jalinan bernamakan cinta._**

++_Wedding Dress_++

.

.

.

Pagi mulai menyapa. Bias hangat yang dipancarkan oleh sang mentari mulai menjalar dan menerangi seluruh penjuru di semenanjung Korea. Puluhan –atau mungkin ratusan- burung dengan berbagai jenis terlihat berterbangan menembus cakrawala sembari bercuit-cuit riang seakan ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa mereka turut menikmati datangnya hari baru.

Kawasan kota Seoul yang semula didominasi oleh keheningan kini mulai beranjak bangun dan memulai rutinitasnya seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Deretan toko dan kedai yang semula tertutup rapat kini mulai dibuka kembali guna menambah pundi-pundi uang untuk sang pemilik kedai. Beberapa warga yang mulai berangkat menuju aktivitas masing-masing terlihat saling bertegur sapa tatkala saling berpapasan. Well, sepertinya ada begitu banyak masyarakat yang telah menanti pagi baru ini.

Dan begitupun halnya dengan yang dirasakan oleh seorang gadis cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul dengan langkah santai seakan ingin menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa surai karamelnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik hingga membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyum yang begitu manis diatas bibir cherry miliknya. Iris hazel yang sejatinya bersorot tajam bahkan terlihat berbinar dan memendarkan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya disaat tubuhnya telah berdiri tepat didepan sebuah rumah megah bergaya _classic_ yang sudah sering ia kunjungi selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Sejenak, lengkungan senyum tipis kembali terpatri diatas bibirnya saat iris hazelnya menangkap sebuah objek berupa mobil Porsche berwarna hitam yang masih terparkir di sebuah _carport_ yang terletak disamping rumah tersebut. Ia senang. Karena itu menandakan bahwa seorang lelaki yang hendak ia temui masih berada didalam rumahnya.

Sedetik setelahnya, Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu masuk. Jemari kanannya terangkat di udara dan mendarat dengan sempurna tepat diatas sebuah knop yang terpasang di pintu masuk. Baekhyun memutarnya perlahan searah dengan jarum jam.

.

.

.

**Cklek~**

.

.

.

Pintu membuka perlahan seiring dengan pergerakan tangan Baekhyun yang mendorong pintu tersebut. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan guna mencari keberadaan lelaki yang ia cari. Namun nihil. Tak ada siapapun dalam ruangan tersebut. Sedikit mendesah kecewa karena lelaki tersebut tak berada di ruang tamu seperti biasanya.

Atas inisiatif dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut dan mencarinya ke ruangan lain. Mungkin saja ia ada di tempat **_itu_**. Tempat yang selalu ia gunakan untuk membunuh kebosanan dan kesepian yang seringkali membelenggu.

.

.

**Tap**

.

.

**Tap**

.

.

**Tap**

.

.

Dan Baekhyun kembali menghentikan langkahnya disaat dentingan harmonisasi sebuah piano bergema di sebuah sudut ruangan. Kembali Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti. Lagi dan lagi, dugaannya tak meleset sedikitpun. Lelaki itu, lelaki yang telah lama dekat dengannya. Bahkan semenjak mereka masih kecil dan masih menetap di Amerika.

Baekhyun memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuh rampingnya pada sebuah dinding dan memejamkan matanya demi meresapi permainan piano yang disuguhkan lelaki itu untuknya. Sejatinya, lelaki tersebut memanglah bukan seorang pianis yang handal dan dikenal oleh seluruh kalangan masyarakat. Namun bagi Baekhyun, lelaki itu adalah seorang pianis yang amat ia idolakan.

Iris obsidian lelaki tersebut terlihat terpejam seakan meresapi harmonisasi yang diciptakan oleh jari-jemari kokohnya saat bertabrakan dengan jajaran tuts-tuts piano yang begitu rapi. Gerakan tangannya begitu aktif dan lincah seakan telah menyatu dengan piano yang tengah ia mainkan. Dan kini, tempo yang ia ciptakan semakin bertambah cepat seolah akan mencapai sebuah klimaks dari permainan yang tengah ia geluti.

.

.

.

**Grep~**

.

.

.

Sebuah lengan kurus melingkar dengan sempurna di leher jenjang lelaki tersebut hingga membuatnya menghentikan permainan pianonya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya sejenak untuk melihat seseorang yang kini berada tepat dibelakanganya dan membuatnya terpaksa berhenti bermain. Sesaat, ia terlihat hendak meluapkan emosinya. Namun hal tersebut ia tepiskan saat ia melihat seorang gadis cantik yang tengah tersenyum begitu manis untuknya.

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol oppa..." sapa Baekhyun dengan tetap mempertahakan senyumnya.

"Good morning, my sweetest Chérie." jawab Chanyeol sembari membalas senyuman Baekhyun dan menggenggam jemari lentik Baekhyun yang masih mendekap lehernya dengan begitu erat.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarkan panggilan khas yang diciptakan seorang Park Chanyeol hanya untuk dirinya seorang. **Chérie**. Tak banyak orang yang memakai istilah tersebut untuk seseorang yang mereka sayangi. Pada dasarnya, Chérie hanyalah sebuah kosakata yang berasal dari negara Prancis yang memiliki arti Madu. Ya, karena bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah figure wanita yang begitu manis bagaikan sebuah madu dan melebihi kadar manis yang dimiliki oleh gula sintetis sekalipun. Karena menurutnya, Baekhyun memiliki kecantikan dan keindahan yang begitu alami.

"Sejak kapan kau datang, Chérie? Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku jika kau akan kemari, hm?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Belum lama, oppa. Baru saja aku sampai."

"Begitukah? Lalu, kau datang kemari dengan menggunakan apa?"

"Hanya berjalan kaki saja." jawab Baekhyun singkat sembari melepaskan dekapannya pada leher jenjang Chanyeol dan memilih untuk ikut terduduk disampingnya.

"Benarkah? Seorang Byun Baekhyun berjalan kaki?" goda Chanyeol yang seolah-olah terlihat terkejut dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun untuknya.

"Ya. Berjalan kaki. Memangnya kenapa jika aku berjalan kaki? Lagipula, aku ingin menikmati indahnya kota Seoul di pagi hari." jelas Baekhyun dengan sedikit menggerutu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan dimatanya. Ia bahkan sampai mencubit pipi chubby Baekhyun saking gemasnya.

"Ouch... Sakit, oppa!" keluh Baekhyun sembari mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan Chanyeol.

"Kau itu sudah dewasa, Chérie. Tetapi kau masih saja bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu. Jangan salahkan diriku yang begitu gemas padamu. Hahaha." Gema tawa kembali berkumandang dari bibir apel Chanyeol.

Namun Baekhyun tak mengindahkannya. Ia bahkan memilih memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol dengan ekspresi kesal yang masih tercetak dengan jelas diatas wajahnya yang cantik. Menyadari akan perubahan suasana yang Baekhyun suguhkan untuknya, Chanyeol pun memilih untuk meredakan tawanya dan kembali seperti sedia kala.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut memandangi Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya untuk meredam emosi yang sepertinya mulai menjalar ke dalam tubuhnya. Chanyeol meraih telapak tangan mungil milik Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Chérie... Kau marah padaku, eum?" tanya Chanyeol lirih namun tak meninggalkan kesan lembut yang melekat dalam ucapannya.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia bahkan masih tak ingin menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap iris obsidian Chanyeol.

"Chérie... Maafkan aku. Kau tahu kan jika aku senang menggodamu?" tanya Chanyeol (lagi) sembari mengusap lembut punggung tangan Baekhyun yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Iris hazel bertemu dengan iris obsidian bening. Lama mereka terdiam sembari saling menatap dan membiarkan keheningan melanda sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun mulai membuka bibirnya perlahan dan angkat bicara.

"Aku akan memaafkan oppa. Tetapi dengan satu syarat!"

"Baiklah. Sebutkan saja apa yang kau mau, Chérie.."

"Oppa harus menemaniku selama seharian penuh dan menemaniku untuk mencari gaun pengantin yang indah untukku." ujar Baekhyun sembari mengulum senyumnya.

"Baiklah, tuan putri. Aku, sang pangeran tampan, akan selalu menemanimu kemanapun dan kapanpun Tuan Putri membutuhkanku.." jawab Chanyeol sembari membusungkan dadanya dan menirukan gaya bicara seorang pangeran yang begitu sarat akan kewibawaan.

Dan Baekhyun terkekeh melihatnya. Ia tertawa sembari menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan dan sesekali melirikkan sudut matanya pada figure Chanyeol yang juga ikut terkekeh bersamanya. Namun sedetik setelahnya, Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu yang bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tak dapat mengartikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela sembari menunggu Baekhyun yang tengah mencoba berbagai gaun indah yang ada di sebuah _boutique_ terbesar di Seoul. Park Chanyeol. Figure lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan iris obsidian yang begitu jernih tersebut terlihat bersenandung lirih untuk menepikan kejenuhan yang mulai melandanya. Sesekali ia menyeruput secangkir _latte_ yang disediakan oleh pihak _boutique_ untuknya. Tak mengherankan jika Chanyeol mendapat perlakuan khusus di tempat tersebut. Karena pada faktanya, _boutique_ tersebut adalah milik saudara sepupunya, Xi Luhan.

"Oppa..."

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Uhuk..." sedikit tersedak saat seluruh atensinya telah tertuju pada seorang Byun Baekhyun yang begitu cantik dan... mengagumkan.

Chanyeol memandang figure Baekhyun yang kini terbalut sebuah gaun berwarna putih yang terlihat begitu elegan dan anggun jika Baekhyun yang memakainya. Berlebihan? Kurasa tidak. Selain Chanyeol, atensi dari seluruh pengunjung _boutique_ pun telah beralih pada Baekhyun dan ikut melayangkan pandangan takjub mereka akan kecantikan dan keanggunan yang dimiliki oleh seorang Baekhyun.

"Eum... Oppa... Mengapa kau diam saja? Apa aku terlihat buruk dengan gaun ini, eum?" tanya Baekhyun lirih sembari mengguncangkan tubuh Chanyeol untuk mengembalikannya ke alam sadar.

"E-eoh? Buruk? T-tentu saja tidak! Kau... Sangat cantik, Chérie... Sungguh..." puji Chanyeol tulus dengan diakhiri sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis.

Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, rona kemerahan mulai menjalar di kedua pipinya saat ia mendengarkan sebuah pujian tulus yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol untuknya. Ia bahkan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah membalas senyuman Chanyeol dan menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih' meski tak sedikitpun suara yang dapat Chanyeol tangkap melalui kedua indera pendengarannya.

Chanyeol beranjak bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Baekhyun. senyuman nampaknya begitu enggan untuk menghilang dari wajah tampannya. Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara dan mendarat diatas pipi kanan Baekhyun yang begitu lembut bagaikan kain sutra. Chanyeol mengusapkannya perlahan dan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun hingga kemudian keningnya bertumpu pada kening Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat cantik, Chérie... Bahkan kau lebih dari sekedar indah." ucap Chanyeol sembari mengecup kening Baekhyun sekilas.

Baekhyun kembali merona dan menengadahkan wajahnya untuk dapat menatap iris obsidian bening milik Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, oppa..."

"You're welcome, my sweetest Chérie..." Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya dan memilih untuk menyibakkan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi paras cantik Baekhyun ke belakang daun telinganya. "Jadi... Kau akan memilih gaun ini?" lanjutnya.

"Eum!" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan begitu antusias tanpa menghilangkan senyuman dari bibir tipisnya. "Jika oppa menyukainya, maka aku akan memilih gaun ini."

"Baiklah... kalau begitu cepat kita bayar gaun ini. Dan selepas itu, kita akan mencari sebuah café untuk makan siang. Kau pasti sudah lapar, bukan?" terka Chanyeol sembari mencolek hidung Baekhyun dan terkekeh lirih.

Baekhyun ikut terkekeh lirih dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu aku sebentar lagi, oppa. Aku akan mengganti pakaian dulu." Ucap Baekhyun yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman hangat oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana sebuah café Italia yang bernuansa romantis terlihat begitu dipenuhi oleh berbagai pasangan muda-mudi yang tengah menghabiskan makan siang mereka. Begitupun halnya dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memilih tempat tersebut untuk sekedar makan siang bersama.

Derai canda dan tawa terlihat menggema dari bibir Baekhyun saat Chanyeol melontarkan sebuah lelucon untuknya. Tak jarang pula Chanyeol menirukan tingkah dari salah satu tokoh kartun yang begitu Baekhyun sukai. Saat-saat seperti ini adalah saat-saat yang sangat disukai oleh seorang Park Chanyeol. Karena disaat seperti inilah ia dapat menghabiskan waktunya bersama seorang wanita yang ia cintai. Ya. Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Melebihi rasa cintanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Berawal dari seorang sahabat dan kemudian tumbuh benih-benih cinta. Hal tersebut mungkin tak asing lagi bagi kita. Karena pada faktanya, hal itulah yang ia rasakan. Ia memang telah bersahabat baik dengan Baekhyun semenjak mereka masih kecil. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sempat menyelesaikan pendidikan SMU mereka di negeri Paman Sam bersama-sama.

Chanyeol menghentikan leluconnya dan meminta izin pada Baekhyun untuk pergi ke toilet sejenak untuk membasuh wajahnya. Dan begitu Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dengan sigap Chanyeol segera beranjak bangun dan melangkah menuju bilik toilet yang tak begitu jauh dari mejanya.

.

.

.

**Splash!**

.

.

.

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia membasahi wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir dari sebuah keran yang terdapat di wastafel toilet. Sedikit menggeram kesal tanpa ia tahu apa tujuannya. Namun satu hal ia tahu adalah, ia memikirkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sosok itu terus-menerus berputar-putar didalam memori otaknya seiring dengan berbagai hal yang mereka lakukan bersama-sama. Dan sedetik setelahnya, Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berlapis kain beludru berwarna merah dari saku celananya. Chanyeol membuka penutupnya secara perlahan hingga memperlihatkan sebuah cincin bertahtakan _diamond_ yang begitu indah. Dengan nama Baekhyun terukir didalamnya.

"Cincin ini... Mungkinkah pantas untuk melingkar di jari manisnya yang begitu lentik?" ucap Chanyeol lirih yang kini menatap cincin tersebut dengan pandangan sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam mulai menjelang. Sebuah mobil Porsche hitam yang semula membelah jalanan kota Seoul kini mulai menepikan lajunya didepan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya minimalis dengan cat berwarna putih elegan.

Chanyeol memasangkan rem tangan pada mobilnya dan menghela nafas sejenak. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada figure seorang gadis yang terlelap dengan begitu damainya. Raut kelelahan terlihat menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Beberapa anak rambut pun terlihat menutupi keningnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dan mengarahkan tangannya menuju kening Baekhyun untuk menyingkap anak-anak rambut tersebut. Lama ia membiarkan tangannya berada di wajah Baekhyun. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada paras Baekhyun guna mengeliminasi jarak yang tercipta diantara mereka.

.

.

.

**Chup~**

.

.

.

Bibir tebal Jinki telah mendarat tepat diatas bibir tipis milik Baekhyun yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan merasakan lembutnya bibir Baekhyun yang tengah ia sesap rasa manisnya. Bahkan bibir itu terasa begitu manis jika dibandingkan dengan madu terbaik sekalipun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chérie... Sangat mencintaimu..." bisik Chanyeol lirih sembari melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"Eungh..." sebuah lenguhan lirih terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun yang beranjak kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya untuk membiasakan bias cahaya yang memaksa masuk ke dalam retinanya. Dan setelah ia mulai terbiasa, ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Lengkungan senyum manis kembali tercipta saat iris hazelnya bertemu dengan iris obsidian bening milik Chanyeol yang berada tepat disampingnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Chérie?" tanya Chanyeol lembut sembari mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Ada dimana kita sekarang, oppa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara parau layaknya orang yang baru saja terbangun dari dunia mimpi.

"Kita sudah sampai didepan rumahmu, Chérie. Lihatlah..." ujar Chanyeol sembari mengedikkan kepalanya ke sebuah rumah minimalis yang berada disamping kanan mobilnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul dan kembali mengucak pelan pelupuk matanya. Bahkan sesekali ia terlihat menguap. Sangat lelah, eum?

"Apa kau mau kugendong sampai ke dalam? Aku tak yakin kau dapat selamat sampai kedalam jika keadaanmu seperti ini." Goda Chanyeol sembari mengacak pelan surai almond Baekhyun yang terurai.

"Eungh... Tidak usah oppa... Hooaahm... Ini sudah malam... Lebih baik oppa pulang saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Eum...! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri..." ucap Baekhyun sembari memasang sebuah senyuman manis untuk meyakinkan seorang Park Chanyeol yang terkenal begitu persisten.

"Ya sudah. Ini gaunmu. Jangan sampai kau menghancurkannya sebelum hari H. Ingat itu!" titah Chanyeol seraya mencolek sekilas hidung bangir Baekhyun.

"Yaa... aku tahu, oppa. Oppa juga jaga diri baik-baik. Aku ingin melihat senyuman dari seorang Park Chnayeol terkembang dengan sangat lebar di hari pernikahan nanti." Ucap Baekhyun sembari terkekeh pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dan kembali mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa sayang. Dan sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Jarak semakin tereliminasi seiring dengan deru nafas Chanyeol yang mulai menerpa wajah Baekhyun. Dan kini, sepasang bibir kenyal milik Chanyeol telah mendarat dengan sempurna diatas kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti sembari memejamkan kedua matanya seolah ingin meresapi kelembutan dan kasih sayang yang Chanyeol berikan padanya melalui sebuah kecupan singkat diatas keningnya.

"Beristirahatlah Chérie. Aku menyayangimu." Ucap Chanyeol sesaat setelah ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya diatas kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalas senyuman Chanyeol dan mengangguk.

"Kau juga, oppa. Berjanjilah padaku bahwa selepas dari rumahku kau akan segera menuju ranjangmu dan terlelap."

"I Promise, my sweetest Chérie..."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa minggu depan, oppa..."

.

.

.

**BLAM~**

.

.

.

Pintu mobil kembali ditutup oleh Baekhyun seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol yang kini telah menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melesat meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun dengan laju sedang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_1 weeks later_**_. _

_._

_._

_._

**_The wedding day._**

.

.

.

Pagi kembali datang. Dan mentari kembali membiaskan cahaya hangatnya ke segala penjuru di kota Seoul dan semenanjung Korea. Burung-burung pun ikut berterbangan dan bercuit-cuit diatas dahan pohon seakan ingin menunjukkan betapa bahagianya mereka karena dapat kembali bertemu dengan pagi yang cerah.

Namun, sepertinya hal tersebut sedang tak berlaku bagi seorang Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat begitu murung dan terdiam menatap sebuah _frame_ foto dirinya bersama Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang kosong. Kantung mata terlihat menghiasi wajah tampannya karena semalam suntuk ia tak tidur dan senantiasa terjaga sembari mendekap erat _frame_ foto tersebut.

Sejenak, Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menuju sebuah kalender yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya. Hatinya terasa sesak disaat ia melihat sebuah tanggal yang ia lingkari dengan spidol berwarna hitam. **Today is a wedding day**. Well, jika biasanya orang-orang akan terlihat begitu bahagia menyambut sebuah wedding day, namun tidak bagi Chanyeol. Entah apa yang kini ada dalam benaknya. Yang pasti, ia dapat merasakan sebuah kegundahan yang merambat ke dalam dirinya.

"Hhh..." menghembuskan nafasnya sesaat sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk beranjak bangun dan memakai setelan jas yang telah dipilihkan oleh Baekhyun untuknya.

Dan setelah jas tersebut telah melekat diatas tubuhnya, Chanyeol beranjak melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya sebelum kemudian kembali melangkah menuju _carport_. Chanyeol menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mulai membawa mobil kesayangannya membelah jalanan kota Seoul menuju sebuah gereja yang akan menjadi saksi bisu di Wedding Day hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Porsche hitam mulai memasuki pelataran gereja St. Carolous dan memberhentikannya dibawah pohon rindang. Jauh dari kumpulan mobil-mobil mewah milik para tamu undangan. Dan sesaat setelahnya, keluarlah seorang lelaki tampan dari dalam mobil tersebut dengan setelan jas yang elegan.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam gereja untuk menemui seseorang yang begitu berarti untuknya.

.

.

**Tap**

.

.

**Tap**

.

.

**Tap**

.

.

"Oppa!" suara nyaring yang sudah tak asing lagi di pendengaran Chanyeol kembali terdengar. Dan tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol pun segera menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut saat dilihatnya Baekhyun tengah melambaikan tangan kurusnya menuju ke arahnya. Dan sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun sedikit berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih setia berdiri menunggunya.

"Oppa... Akhirnya kau datang! Aku menunggumu sejak tadi..." ucap Baekhyun saat ia telah berada dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Maaf, Chérie. Sepertinya aku terlambat bangun karena semalaman aku terus bermain piano." dusta Chanyeol sembari terkekeh untuk menutupi kebohongannya.

"Aish... Aku kan sudah melarang oppa untuk tidak tidur larut malam lagi! Tetapi kenapa oppa masih sering melanggarnya, eoh?" gerutu Baekhyun sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya diatas dada.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum simpul dan memilih untuk mengusap kedua bahu Baekhyun dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Hei, sudahlah... Ini hari pernikahanmu. Apa iya kau akan menyambut seluruh tamu undangan dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah seperti ini, eum? Ayo, tersenyumlah.. Kau terlihat lebih cantik jika tersenyum." ucap Chanyeol tulus sembari tersenyum.

Baekhyun pun tak dapat lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Dan disaat ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ucapan Chanyeol, sebuah lengan kokoh yang telah melingkar diatas pinggangnya pun mau tak mau menginterupsinya.

"Ya... Kau benar, Chanyeol-ah... Calon istriku memang sangat cantik jika ia tersenyum. Bukan begitu, baby?" ucap salah seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang kini semakin merapatkan dekapannya pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"K-Kris oppa...? Kau sudah datang?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedikit tergagap saat menyadari kehadiran Kris Wu, calon suaminya.

Ya. Baekhyun memang akan menikah dengan Kris. Bukan dengan seorang Park Chanyeol, meskipun pada kenyataannya Chanyeol pun sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Chanyeol memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping saat sepasang calon pengantin yang terlihat begitu bahagia itu saling melempar senyum dihadapannya. Kau tahu? Hal ini benar-benar menyiksa hati dan batin Chanyeol.

Namun, meskipun ini begitu menyakitkan, Chanyeol tak akan semudah itu patah semangat dan memilih untuk mengurung diri atau mungkin mengakhiri hidupnya. Tidak! Karena Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu. Ia masih ingin hidup untuk dapat kembali melihat senyuman Baekhyun. Meskipun mungkin nanti hal tersebut akan sulit untuk ia dapatkan.

"Eum, Chanyeol-ah... Terima kasih." ucap Kris ambigu yang kembali membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"Hm? Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang tak paham dengan ucapan Kris.

"Terima kasih, karena kau sudah mau menemani Baekhyun dalam memilih gaunnya. Andai saja aku bisa pulang lebih cepat dari Prancis. Mungkin aku tak akan membiarkan calon istriku mengurus segala hal menyangkut pernikahan kami seorang diri." Jawab Kris dengan nada bersalah.

"Sudahlah, tak usah berkata seperti itu. Lagipula, Chanyeol oppa juga senang karena dapat membantuku. Bukan begitu, oppa?" ucap Baekhyun sembari mengusap-usap lengan kokoh Kris dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol pun memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum simpul.

"Ya. Chérie benar. Aku sangat senang dapat membantu kalian." lirih Chanyeol seraya tersenyum miris dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat lagi, prosesi pemberkatan untuk kedua calon pengantin akan segera dimulai. Seluruh tamu undangan telah memasuki gereja dan menempati tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Kris Wu, sang mempelai pria telah berdiri dengan kokoh diatas altar dengan seorang pastur yang menemaninya. Sebuah senyuman bahagia terlihat melengkung dengan sempurna diatas bibir sensualnya. Sesaat lagi, calon istrinya akan masuk ke dalam gereja dengan ditemani oleh calon mertuanya. Dan sesaat lagi, ia akan resmi menjadi suami sah dari seorang gadis cantik dan cerdas bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Bahagia?

Tentu.

Namun sepertinya hal tersebut lagi dan lagi, tak berlaku bagi seorang lelaki dengan iris obsidian bening yang kini telah memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk didepan sebuah grand piano berwarna putih yang ada didalam gereja. Chanyeol hanya sanggup terdiam sembari memandangi jajaran tuts piano yang tersusun dengan rapi.

Jauh didasar hatinya, ia menyesal. Ia menyesal karena ia telah kalah dari seorang Kris Wu. Andai saja dulu ia lebih cepat menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Andai saja ia dapat meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia begitu mencintai dirinya. Dan andai saja ia lebih dulu meminang Baekhyun. Mungkin saat ini dirinyalah yang akan berdiri diatas altar untuk menanti kedatangan Baekhyun dan kemudian memakaikan sebuah cincin pernikahan yang telah Chanyeol siapkan. Andai saja ...

.

.

.

**_Flashback On_**

.

.

.

**_Seoul, September 23, 2011. 10 P.M._**

.

.

.

Hari beranjak malam. Beberapa masyrakat kota Seoul yang semula masih berada diluar rumah untuk menjalankan berbagai macam aktivitas malam kini mulai beranjak memasuki rumah masing-masing untuk dapat segera bergelung didalam selimut dan terbuai ke dalam indahnya dunia mimpi.

Namun tidak untuk sebuah rumah mewah bernuansa minimalis yang dihuni oleh keluarga Byun. Hari ini, putri tunggal mereka tengah merayakan ulang tahunnya yang tepat ke 23 tahun. Dan sang putri telah meminta kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk menyelenggarakan sebuah pesta yang dapat dihadiri oleh sahabat-sahabatnya semasa sekolah di Korea dan juga sahabat-sahabat lain yang telah jauh-jauh datang dari negeri Paman Sam, Amerika.

Baekhyun terlihat begitu anggun dengan balutan sebuah gaun berwarna ungu muda. Rambut karamelnya yang memanjang telah digelung dan semakin membuat dirinya semakin terlihat cantik bagi siapapun yang memandangnya. Rumahnya yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam benda _classic _koleksi sang ayah kini telah disingkirkan sejenak dan menyulapnya layaknya sebuah mini _club_. Sebuah tempat yang sesuai untuk merayakan ulang tahun bagi gadis seusia dirinya.

Seluruh tamu undangan nampak menikmati berbagai hidangan yang disediakan oleh tuan rumah. Dan disanalah Chanyeol. Duduk seorang diri di sebuah sofa empuk yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Sudut bibirnya tertarik dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis yang terlihat menawan. Senyumannya kian terkembang lebar saat iris obsidian beningnya memandangi sebuah cincin yang bertahtakan _diamond_ diatasnya.

Well, tekadnya sudah bulat. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan mengungkapkannya saat ini. Dan ia ingin Baekhyun mendengar pernyataan tulusnya dimana ia begitu mencintai Baekhyun sepenuh hatinya. Chanyeol meletakkan kembali cincin tersebut ke dalam sebuah kotak kecil yang dilapisi oleh kain beludru berwarna merah dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Setelah kotak berisikan cincin tersebut telah tersimpan dengan sempurna didalam sakunya, Chanyeol pun mengedarkan pandangannya guna mencari Baekhyun yang selama pesta berlangsung belum sempat berada disampingnya. Chanyeol dapat memakluminya. Karena sebagai tuan rumah, sudah tentu Baekhyun harus menemani tamu-tamu yang lain, bukan begitu?

"Ah, itu dia!" pekik Chanyeol lirih saat akhirnya iris obsidian beningnya menangkap posisi Baekhyun yang telah ia cari selama beberapa saat.

Chanyeol beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya dan segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk menghampiri Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang bercengkerama dengan salah seorang gadis lain yang mungkin sahabatnya semasa sekolah.

"Eum, Chérie..." panggil Chanyeol saat ia telah berada disamping Baekhyun.

"Ah, oppa..."

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

"Tentu saja tidak... Kemarilah, bergabung bersama kami..." ajak Baekhyun seraya mengajak Chanyeol untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Eum, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu Chérie. Bisakah kau ikut sebentar denganku?"

"Eum, baiklah..."

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum senang saat akhirnya Baekhyun mau untuk mengikutinya ke suatu tempat untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya. Chanyeol menggamit tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke taman belakang yang terletak di rumah Baekhyun.

"Oppa... Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka telah berada di samping sebuah kolam renang.

"Eum... Chérie..."

"Ya?"

"Aku... Eum..."

.

.

.

**Drrt... Drrt... Drrt...**

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya saat merasakan ponselnya yang ada didalam saku celana bergetar. Sedikit berdecak kesal saat mengambil gadget berwarna putih tersebut dari saku celananya. Ingin rasanya ia menolak panggilan tersebut. Namun apa daya, itu adalah panggilan dari ayahnya yang berada di Amerika. Mana mungkin ia menolak panggilan tersebut?

"Chérie, kau tunggu disini sebentar. Ayahku menelefon. Setelah itu aku akan segera kembali. Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali. Kau mengerti?" titah Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, oppa.. aku akan menunggumu hingga kau kembali." Jawab Baekhyun yang diakhiri dengan senyuman manisnya.

Chanyeol membalas senyuman Baekhyun sebelum kemudian beranjak ke tempat lain untuk menjawab telefon dari sang ayah. Cukup lama ia berbincang-bincang dengan sang ayah. Maklum saja, sudah hampir 5 tahun lamanya mereka tak bertemu setelah kelulusan Chanyeol di bangku SMU. Chanyeol sedikit resah saat sesekali sudut matanya melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang kini telah dihampiri oleh Kris, sahabatnya semasa di Amerika.

"Eum, dad.. Maaf, aku sedang ada urusan. Bisakah kumatikan telefonnya? Aku janji akan menelefon balik saat urusanku sudah selesai."

"..."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Sampaikan salamku untuk mommy. Katakan padanya bahwa aku merindukannya."

"..."

"Okay. Bye dad."

**Pip~**

Chanyeol segera mematikan sambungan telefon setelah mendengar salam terakhir dari ayahnya. Segera ia simpan kembali ponsel miliknya ke dalam saku celana dan menggantinya dengan kotak berlapis beludru yang akan ia persembahkan untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah dimana ia meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri saat hendak menjawab telefon ayahnya. Namun kini kontradiksi. Baekhyun tak lagi sendiri. Ada Kris yang kini tengah berbincang-bincang dengannya. Dan seketika, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat Kris telah berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun seraya menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang tak kalah indah dengan cincin milik Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunnie, would you marry me?"

.

.

.

**DEG**

.

.

.

Sontak, kaki jenjang Chanyeol seakan tak sanggup lagi menahan raga saat kedua iris obsidiannya melihat Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban atas pinangan Kris. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat kini kedua insan di dekatnya telah saling merapatkan diri sebelum kemudian saling menyatu melalui sebuah ciuman hangat.

.

.

.

**_Flashback Off_**

.

.

.

**_You, who never understood my feelings_**

**_Because of that, I ended up despising you_**

**_Then I wished a misfortune upon you_**

**_But now, my eyes are dry_**

**_I try to talk to you but I realized that I'm alone_**

**_Every night, I would look back and think_**

**_If I already knew the results_**

_._

**_Then I close my eyes_**

**_Then I dream an endless dream_**

**_Then I pray she would leave his side_**

_._

_._

_._

Gema tepuk tangan dari seluruh tamu undangan kembali menyadarkan Chanyeol ke alam sadar. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa berat sebelum kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menuju pintu masuk gereja dimana seseorang yang ia cintai telah melangkah masuk dengan ditemani oleh sang ayah. Sesak. Terasa begitu sesak saat iris obsidian Chanyeol melihat sebuah senyum penuh rasa bahagia terukir diatas bibir tipis Chérie-nya. Langkah Baekhyun semakin mendekat menuju Kris yang telah lama menantinya diatas altar.

.

.

.

**_Baby, please don't hold those hands_**

**_Cuz you should be my lady_**

**_Please look at me, I've been waiting all this time_**

.

.

.

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya saat kini Kris mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan menuntunnya untuk naik ke atas altar. Ingin rasanya ia merasa buta untuk sekali ini agar ia tak melihat wanita yang ia cintai bersanding dengan lelaki selain dirinya. Dan ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol menulikan kedua telinganya agar ia tak dapat mendengarkan Baekhyun menggumamkan sebuah sumpah suci pernikahan.

"Kris Wu.. Apa kau bersedia menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai istrimu? Dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, senang atau susah, sehat maupun sakit, dan mencintai dan menjaga hingga ajal memisahkan?" ucap sang pastur yang memimpin jalannya upacara pemberkatan untuk kedua mempelai.

"Saya bersedia.." jawab Kris dengan penuh determinasi.

Dan kini, hati Chanyeol seolah diiris oleh sebuah belati transparans yang begitu tajam dan menyakitkan saat kedua telinganya mendengarkan dengan seksama Baekhyun yang tengah menjawab pertanyaan yang sama dari sang pastur. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan nanar. Bahkan dapat ia rasakan kedua matanya mulai tergenangi oleh buliran air mata saat Kris meraih jemari Gweboon dalam genggamannya dan memasangkan sebuah cincin platina bermata emerald. Berkilau dengan warna hijau yang menenangkan. Kris menyematkan cincin tersebut di jari manis Baekhyun dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Dengan ini saya sahkan kalian sebagai pasangan suami istri. Kedua mempelai, silahkan saling memberikan hormat." Kris dan Baekhyun sedikit membungkukkan tubuh mereka di hadapan sang pastur dan.. "Silakan mencium mempelai masing-masing." Tutup sang pastur yang diakhiri dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

**Tes**

.

.

.

Sebulir airmata berhasil lolos dari kedua pelupuk mata Chanyeol saat ia melihat wanita yang ia cintai dicium oleh lelaki lain yang telah **sah** menjadi suaminya. Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar menahan emosi seiring dengan semakin derasnya aliran airmata yang jatuh. Sakit. Benar-benar menyakitkan, kau tahu?

Dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Berharap Baekhyun tak melihatnya yang menangis meratapi nasibnya karena tak dapat memiliki Baekhyun. Dan kini, Chanyeol memilih untuk menyalurkan emosinya melalui alunan lembut sebuah harmonisasi yang ia ciptakan melalui permainan pianonya.

.

.

.

**_By all means, be happy with him_**

**_So I can move on_**

**_Please erase me out of your heart_**

**_Although I tried my best but, no oh~_**

_._

_._

_._

Chanyeol mengakhiri permainan pianonya dan segera berlari meninggalkan gereja saat seluruh tamu undangan telah mengerubungi kedua pasang pengantin baru dan larut dalam genangan euforia yang begitu kental. Chanyeol berlari tanpa arah hingga kemudian jatuh terduduk di pinggir kolam ikan yang berada di belakang gereja.

Bulir-bulir airmata masih setia jatuh membasahi pipinya yang putih. Chanyeol berteriak melepaskan kekangan emosi yang begitu membelenggu dirinya. Ia tak kuat. Dan ia tak sanggup jika harus berpura-pura kuat dan tegar di depan Baekhyun.

Di tengah isak, Chanyeol hanya mampu berbisik...

"Byun Baekhyun, aku sangat mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

**++_Wedding Dress : FIN_++**


End file.
